


Sweetest Devotions

by gildeddragon1



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Adele is a genius, F/F, First Dance, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildeddragon1/pseuds/gildeddragon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first dance between Tris and Jeanine at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Devotions

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Divergent, the characters or the song used.
> 
> Sweetest Devotion is by Adele. Listen to it if you must.

Tris held Jeanine's hand as they made their way to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. Jeanine looking gorgeous as ever in her wedding dress, her hair in an up do. They at each other as they waiting for the music to start.

With your loving  
There ain't nothing  
That I can't adore  
The way I'm running with you honey  
Means we can break every law  
I find it funny that you're the only  
One I never looked for  
There is something in your loving  
That tears down my walls

The music began slowly and Tris took Jeanine's hand. Their gaze never leaving each others. The song spoke large volumes to both of them. Tris had indeed, torn Jeanine's walls down. The ones that made her work like a machine. Her thirst for knowledge being greater than love. Until Tris came into her life that is.

 

I weren't ready then  
I'm ready now  
I'm heading straight for you  
You will only be eternally  
The one that I belong to

 

Tris had always thought she was ready for love. Being from Dauntless, a Divergent, staying alive surpassed that. After she had run into Jeanine and her confusing feelings over the woman, not to mention the shiver that went down her spine when the blonde ran her fingers over her tattoo. She still had that effect on her to this day, even though they had been dating for over 3 long and amazing years.

 

The sweetest devotion  
Hit me like an explosion  
All of my life I've been frozen  
The sweetest devotion I know

 

As the song progressed, Jeanine laid her head on Tris's shoulder and Tris began to sing softly in her ear. Jeanine smiled, Tris sang often, and she fell more in love with her each time. Tris was an enigma. So was strong but sensitive. So far she had only let her walls fall down for her and her brother. Maybe a few of her old initiates she still kept in touch with since she joined her personal guard 2 and half years ago.

 

I'll forever be whatever  
You want me to be  
I'd go under and all over  
For your clarity  
When you wonder  
If I'm gonna lose my way home just remember  
That come whatever I'll be yours all along

 

They had made several promises over the years. Each of them meaning they would belong to each other until the end of their days. Yes there was the impending fear of something splitting them apart but it never bothered them for long. They always discussed their feelings, what was bothering them and their fears for the future. Both discussed marriage several times. How they feared if it would change. Especially their intimacy.

 

I weren't ready then  
I'm ready now  
I'm heading straight for you  
You will only be eternally  
The one that I belong to

 

They swayed gently. Completely forgetting the guests that sat in the ballroom the reception was being held in. It was just them like the times they would sway to their own music in their hearts.

 

The sweetest devotion  
Hit me like an explosion  
All of my life I've been frozen  
The sweetest devotion I know

 

The lyrics pretty much summing up their relationship. How neither of them expected to fall in love. How neither of them expected for their feelings to be returned until a disagreement in a patrol sequence Jeanine wasn't happy about. After Tris's constant prompting on why Jeanine was so concerned about her safety more than her other guards, Jeanine snapped and said why. Said why she was so concerned.

 

I've been looking for you baby  
In every face that I've ever known  
And there is something about the way you love me  
That finally feels like home  
You're my light you're my darkness  
You're the right kind of madness  
You're my hope you're my despair  
You're my scope of everything everywhere

 

In a sense they had found each other. How they secretly longed for some time of love. Even if it was a helpless crush or a certain admiration. Jeanine admired Tris's work ethic, both on and off the field if she helped her brother somehow in the labs or a few of her other advisors. Tris was indeed the right amount of madness and her darkness. Whenever someone made a comment about Tris, even a joke, she would go off the rails in her defense until Tris calmed her down but even then she still simmered all day. Tris healed parts of her she thought that would never heal.

[x2]  
The sweetest devotion  
Hit me like an explosion  
All of my life I've been frozen  
The sweetest devotion I know

[x4:]  
The sweetest  
It's the sweetest

Devotion 

 

Tris sang the last lyrics ever so softly and gently in her ear. She had heard the song several times. It didn't matter if Tris sang it or she heard from somewhere else. It moved her and in turn Tris. How it meant more than just lyrics from a song from a talented artist who wrote it for that very reason. Even if it was written for a different purpose. They were each of the best and worst parts of each other. Parts that dovetailed so effortlessly it had startled them. When they finally pulled apart from the cheers from their guests they met in a sweet kiss which fired them up even more making them both chuckle, before making their way back to their table holding hands the rest if the way back and continued to hold them throughout the rest of the reception. They finally were together and would face everything as such. Because they were, indeed, their Sweetest Devotions.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I know I am not the best but I hope it was enjoyable.
> 
>  
> 
> My other stories I am working on and will post as soon as I can. Thank you guys for being patient!


End file.
